


Making Progress.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Technological Kink, not sure if it got to the level of claiming that kink or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Emily wants to move forward in her relationship with Andy, but talking isn’t her strong suit. Miranda is on vacation and Emily knows about something Miranda has and should share. Ignore the loose ends, they aren’t the point. lol.The KB Prompt word was:  technological.  I'm not sure it really got there, but that is where it began.((There are 8 A/E fics to transfer over.  Yes, I will finish transferring Caught Between the Moon and NYC this weekend as well.))





	Making Progress.  1/1.

**_Making Progress_**  
  
Andy frowned at her cell phone. Miranda was with her girls on the school trip to Washington, DC. Of course, she wasn’t on the school trip, but they were doing all the things that the school trip did, only the Priestlys got to meet the Senators, the First Lady, and had a sandwich in the White House kitchen. They didn’t just march from the Lincoln Memorial to the Smithsonian like common children. They were taken behind the scenes, driven in town cars, and greeted like royalty everywhere they went. Andy wanted to vomit a little in her mouth whenever she thought about it. Her trip to DC had been financed on four years worth of Christmas card sales, mowed lawns, and picked tomatoes while dodging yellow jackets. Andy double checked the message from Emily and then begrudgingly got to her feet. She was Jewish, allergic to grass, and hated tomatoes, but she had wanted to go to Washington, DC for the 8th grade trip no matter what she had to do. She was just glad it wasn’t anything as bad as Mike Rowe had to do on ‘Dirty Jobs.’  
  
The heat of the subway clung to her even when she surfaced on the West Side of town. It would have been quicker to catch a cab, but she didn’t mind if Emily was a little freaked out and the subway was cheaper.  
  
It felt weird to walk up the steps empty handed.  
  
Emily had been insistent that they meet here—at the empty Priestly house.  
  
Andy knocked and marveled at the hallow sound that greeted her. She had never knocked at the door like a guest, but she wasn’t here on business. The patter of Emily’s heels made her smile while she waited. Andy had just lifted her hand to knock again when the door opened. Emily’s scrawny white arm reached out, latched onto Andy’s wrist and pulled her in with the force of a black hole.  
  
Breathless Andy stood face to face with Emily. They each looked into each other’s eyes startled. Andy licked her lips and let her eyes roam Emily’s face. When Emily also licked her lips, Andy leaned in bringing their lips together.  
  
Theirs had been a slow relationship to grow. Initial hatred had yielded to grudging respect, and then a fellowship in the trenches. Emily’s formality was like a mine-field that Andy was constantly stumbling through bringing them closer together and farther apart in wide swings. The stiff British upper lip revealed so little about her emotions that Andy most often thought that she had offended or bored the beautiful girl that her heart was lost on. A few awkward dates, some informal hanging out, and a drunken night that happened before it should have had left them still loving each other, not ready to say so, and affectionately awkward. Any opportunity Andy had to claim the girl of her dreams, she took.  
  
Emily’s hands mashed up into Andy’s hair as she pushed her up against Miranda’s door. The kiss deepened as their bodies crashed together. Andy absently was glad she had worn her flats. She liked it when Emily was taller. If she could just get her to wear her reading glasses too… But then Andy was lost in her thoughts as she felt Emily gasp and turn to kiss her neck as she slipped her hands up under Emily’s shirt.  
  
Emily’s hunger for her sent Andy’s body into over drive. Emily switching on the brakes just as hard as she had pushed Andy into the door was equally surprising—and exponentially more disappointing.  
  
Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth Andy looked glassy eyed at her lover. “What?”  
  
Emily blushed as she wiped her mouth with her thumb and fingertip. “Come on.” She grabbed Andy’s hand and led her down the hall toward Miranda’s study. Every ounce of her body wanted to protest, to pull her girlfriend back to her and have her way with her on Miranda’s couch, or at least to ask her ‘what the hell.’  
  
Emily stepped just inside the doorway and then to the large closet doorway that Andy had previously ignored. The door open, Emily pushed a button and the shelves moved away to reveal a staircase. Her brain completely redirected, Andy wished that Emily could take the steps two at a time but did her best to remember that she simply couldn’t in her Jimmy Choos.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Emily stopped letting Andy brush fully up against her from behind. Only a faint amount of light filtered down and Andy’s curiosity spiked uncontrollably. Her hands grabbed Emily’s arms in anticipation as she leaned to the side and sliding her hand flipped a switch.  
  
A burgundy and chocolate room was revealed with an elegant circular bed in the middle and a pair of cupboards on each wall around.   
  
Emily pulled Andy forward toward the bed where she turned and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Andy’s knees buckled as Emily’s hand began to fondle her breast as she sucked on her lower lip. Using her advantage, Emily pushed Andy down onto the bed. Looking up hungry for her girlfriend, Andy reached up. Emily’s finger in her face stilled her. Emily smirked at the large brown searching eyes of her girlfriend. “Wait.” She commanded. Once she knew that Andy wasn’t going to move, Emily turned and opened the cupboards to the left of them.  
  
“Is that La Perla?” Andy asked incredulous as Emily pulled out burgundy lingerie. Giggling nervously, she added, “Does Miranda have a panty fetish?”  
  
Slinking back to her girlfriend, Emily answered her, “No, it’s so much more than that.” Holding out the lingerie set she told her, “Put these on.”  
  
Andy reached out and held the lingerie up. “What? No way. I can’t. Emily!” Seeing that there was no crotch in the underwear, Andy’s voice rose two octaves. She stood but Emily whipped around. She cupped Andy’s face and kissed her. “Trust me.”   
  
Leaving her hand against Andy’s cheek she looked into her eyes and waited. The moment passed between them in silence: assessing trust, questioning each other, and wondering what the other would do.  
  
Andy kissed her.  
  
Emily reached down and began to unbutton Andy’s blouse.  
  
Leaving Andy to continue undressing, Emily went to the cupboards behind Andy and began assembling pieces on a machine that Andy could not see. Silently setting it on the bed, Emily came around to Andy claiming her in a kiss once again.  
  
Stubborn at work and home, Andy’s Achilles heel was sex. Emily’s boldness grew as their hands roamed and mouths kissed and licked. The lace was rough against the palm of her hand, but the wetness of her sex delighted Emily. It didn’t take much coaxing and she had Andy on her knees positioned almost perfectly over the machine. Emily kissed her way down Andy’s body over the bodice and traced her tongue along the rough edge of the panties. Teasing the edges of the panties, Emily pushed and pulled until Andy was over the machine. Guiding the tip of the machine with her fingertips, Emily let her other hand knead into Andy’s thigh distracting her before she reached and switched it on.  
  
Emily rose quickly keeping her hands firmly on Andy’s hips so that she did not squirm away as the machine slid up into her soaking sex. Her eyes watched Andy as she gasped in shock and then lost herself in the sensations of being stretched open and smoothly penetrated. It was difficult to keep her eyes open but as she arched herself over the machine she peeked at Emily. The look of lust on her face nearly made her come and she grabbed hold of Emily’s arms rough enough to bruise her.  
  
Hips thrusting in time with the machine, her breath ragged and loud in her ears, Andy struggled to look at Emily. She did not hear her talking as her body arched and bucked to meet it with each thrust. “Yes, baby. You look so good. It feels good doesn’t it? You like being able to look at me while being taken. Tell me how much you like it, baby. Tell me how good it feels. I can feel you trembling.”  
  
Andy tried to slow her body down. She wanted to revel in the moment—the scenery, the physicality of her lover, the heady circumstances. She swallowed hard fighting her body to make the moment last. When she had at last tuned into what Emily was saying she felt her sex tighten hard in response to the machine. Her eyes flickered shut and she felt Emily’s hands tighten on her hips. Andy opened her eyes to look once again into blue pools of desire. Unable to speak she nodded at her lover. Emily began stroking her thumbs up and down rubbing the lace of the panties across her hipbones. “Amazing.” She gasped out. Struggling to focus again she added. “You’re amazing, Emily.”  
  
Looking into Andy’s eyes pinning her even more over the machine and under her firm grasp, Emily spoke to her again. “I’m going to lower my hand and let my fingers play in your wetness. I’m going to stroke your clit in circles. I’m going to kiss your neck and suck on your beautiful skin. I’m going to hold you up and keep going until you beg me to stop.”  
  
Andy whimpered as Emily kissed her hard and then both of her hands moved. Their breasts were pressed hard together. The lace pressed into her sensitive nipples while Emily’s hand moved to her sex. Andy bucked and cried out, “Emily.” The heat of Emily’s hand spread across her back and holding her in place sent her into over drive. Andy let out a long high moan as she rode the machine, Emily’s fingers and the waves of desire and emotion swirling around them and over them.  
  
Lights flashing behind her eyes, Andy closed them tight as her body bucked and flexed and somehow calmed across the sea of desire she had just drowned in. A single tear slipped from her eye as she clung to Emily.  
  
It was at that moment that Emily pulled Andy forward to her and let herself fall back onto the bed. She fumbled for a moment with her foot but was able to switch off the machine.   
  
Wrapping around her jellified girlfriend, Emily kissed her and caressed her until she came back into her own body and their moment together on the bed.  
  
When she could, Andy pulled back and propped herself up on an elbow. “Do you always talk with your hands?” She said with an amused eyebrow raise.  
  
Emily blushed and reached for the blanket that they had not even crawled under. Andy laughed as they both had to move and the machine fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
Once again settled under the blanket and wrapped around her girlfriend, Andy couldn’t help herself. “You know, I don’t mind how you talk.” Emily glared at her and she tried not to giggle. “I just think it might be nice to get naked too sometimes.” Emily sniffed and lifted her head skyward. “I mean, we can do this again, right?”  
  
Emily tried to roll over. In fact, she did roll over, but Andy was onto a new game and she was refreshed. She lifted up the blanket as she straddled her lover. “Oh, no. You can’t get away that easy. Shy after what we just did?” Andy leaned down and kissed the side of Emily’s face and then began to kiss and lick her neck and the back of her hairline. Tickled, Emily rolled onto her back to brush Andy away. Accommodating her, Andy let her girlfriend roll, but did not move from above her. “I don’t know about you.” Andy said as she unclasped the many clasps down her chest. “But I don’t like to sleep in my bra.” Her breasts swung free over Emily who bit her lip. “I mean. It’s sexy.” She said as she rubbed her sex and then pulled at the lace of her panties. “But I like the feel of my skin hot against yours.” Andy lifted her leg and slid out of the panties letting them hang on her other leg. “Maybe my wet skin sliding against yours?” She asked as she rolled her hips in a suggestive circle over Emily. “Maybe my fingers touching your skin?” She slid her hands up under Emily’s rumpled shirt and squeezed her breasts feeling the nipples press hard against the lace under her palm. Just as Emily began to press her breasts up into Andy’s hands she removed them and lowered herself over Emily. “Maybe my tongue could stroke against you?” She kissed Emily sucking on her bottom lip as she pulled away. Only to lean back in to let her tongue lick against the tender spot behind her jaw before placing one more kiss.  
  
Fixing a decidedly sexy look on Andy, the blue-eyed spitfire began to silently unbutton her shirt.  
  
Andy smirked and shifted down Emily’s body until her hands could begin to unfasten her belt and pants.  
  
Emily sat up throwing her shirt to the side and unclasping her bra as Andy pulled her pants and panties off her legs completely. Skin to hot skin and their passions renewed, Andy lowered herself over Emily until their sexes were touching and their breasts rubbing against each other and their lips and tongues and mouths were all involved in the heat of the moment. Hips moving, the press of bodies against each other, their words were lost in the sea of moans and whimpers of pleasure as they breathed each other in.  
  
Sitting up, Andy let her hands linger on Emily’s breasts. Her hips matched the rhythm of Emily’s as their sexes slid together over and over. It was Emily’s turn to struggle to keep her eyes open as Andy sent her over the edge with her touch and her words.  
  
“You feel so good, Emily. The way our body responds. I like to watch you. You know, I like watching you.” She paused as she shifted her hips once more for more contact between them. “I like that you can’t talk now. That you held me there. Open for you and only you. I’m going to do that to you, Emily. Slide against you until you are delirious with it.” Emily bucked under her. “Then when you’re so sensitive from coming hard under me… Then I’m going to lick you until you say my name. I want to taste both of us on your sex. Emily. Yes. Like that, baby.” Under her Emily had bit her lip and arched into her over and over. She was coming undone and Andy held her open until she stilled. Shifting her legs between Emily’s to hold her open, Andy lowered herself against her lover. Kissing and caressing her face Andy listened to her breathing.  
  
Barely had she begun to breath normal when Andy slithered down her body. She began to lick in long slow strokes tasting the juices blended together on her body. Emily’s eyes went wide and then her hands went down to hold Andy’s head. Slipping her tongue inside Emily’s sensitive core Andy brought her hands up and held Emily’s. Weaving their fingers together Emily squeezed them tight. Andy enjoyed every stroke and placement of her tongue against Emily’s sex until she was flicking quick steady strokes against Emily’s clit. Legs squeezing her head, Emily’s moan of Andy’s name, and a flooding of juices on her tongue were Andy’s reward.  
  
Heated from her exertions, Andy crawled up Emily’s body to hold her and rest together.  
  
A few ragged breaths escaped from Emily as she lay there recovering.  
  
Then she was reaching toward her feet.  
  
Andy giggled as she realized that Emily once again wanted the blanket. Shaking her head, she grabbed it and helped to situate it over her girlfriend while not over her. She was too hot for that, but not willing to leave Emily’s side either. Moving Andy where she wanted her, Emily quickly fell asleep. Andy lay awake for a few longer moments as she took in the beauty of the evening and the absurdity of the situation all in the same moment. She hoped in the morning that Emily would be able to talk about this new level in their relationship and somehow explain this room in Miranda’s house in a way that wouldn’t be too freaky.  
  
Sighing a happily confused sigh, Andy kissed Emily’s shoulder and snuggled in as close as she could to her lover to go to sleep.  
  
—The End

 

 

...


End file.
